Goodbye my Lover, Goodbye my Friend
by vickyloka
Summary: Presente de Dia do Amigo 2012, Pre-series, POV do Gale.


**Autora:**Vickyloka  
**  
Categoria: **Pre-series, POV do Gale

**Disclaimer**: Jogos vorazes não me pertence, sou apenas uma fã surtada xD

**N/A: **PeloamordeDeus ignorem esse título medonho que não tem nada a ver com a história Eu não sei criar títulos e a música não saía da minha cabeça, aí deu nisso kkkkk

**N/A [2]: **Essa fic eu fiz pro meu mour lindo de presente de Dia do Amigo xD... meu melhor amigo, espero que tenha ficado boa...

Quando interromperam as aulas naquele dia por conta de um acidente na mina, eu soube que era algo sério. Fiquei lá em pé, com o resto da multidão vendo os mineiros que saíam, cobertos de fuligem, tentando se afastar daquele local que quase os prendera. Observei como o fluxo de pessoas que saíam foi diminuindo e meu pai ainda não estava entre elas.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu interminável, porém curto demais, chegaram à conclusão de que ninguém mais sairia.

_Não!Ele ainda está lá dentro! Tem que sair!_

Senti minha garganta apertar e os olhos queimarem no desespero de ver meu pai mais uma vez. Mas ele não saiu e eu, aos 13 anos, era a partir de então o homem da casa, responsável por minha mãe, grávida, e dois irmãos menores. Na cerimônia na casa do prefeito, recebi uma homenagem em nome de meu pai. Não fomos a única família a perder seu provedor, havia lá outras pessoas. Uma mãe loira com sua pequena filha que não pareciam pertencer à Costura e a filha mais velha, com olhos cinzentos e cheios de dor que, como eu, se aproximou para receber a homenagem em nome de seu pai.

Assim que Posy, minha irmã mais nova e única menina de nossa família, nasceu, minha mãe arranjou um emprego lavando roupas das pessoas da região, mas isso não era o suficiente para nos sustentar. Inscrevi meu nome 5 vezes em troca de tésseras para alimentar minha família, mas nem isso foi suficiente. Eu não podia presenciar minha família morrendo de fome, tinha que honrar a memória do meu pai, cuidando deles. E foi assim que comecei a caçar.

A caça era ilegal no distrito 12. Ultrapassar aquela cerca em direção à floresta já era ilegal, mas fiz o que foi necessário e assim pude manter minha família viva.

Foi numa de minhas caçadas que a conheci, a garota de olhos cinzentos que eu vira na cerimônia. Ela não devia ter mais do que 12 anos, magra e pequena como as outras crianças da Costura, mas seu olhar era diferente, adulto. Como eu, ela assumira a responsabilidade por sua família e faria o que fosse preciso para mantê-la em segurança. Nos juntamos por necessidade mútua, ela era boa com arco e flecha e entendia muito mais sobre plantas comestíveis do que eu jamais poderia, em troca, eu a ensinei a montar armadilhas. Com o tempo nossa parceria de negócios evoluiu para uma grande amizade. Caçávamos juntos, íamos juntos ao Prego vender nossas mercadorias e dividíamos igualmente os espólios. Assumimos o compromisso de cuidar da família um do outro como da nossa própria.

Katniss Everdeen era meu porto seguro. Eu sempre fui o cara forte, nada me atingia, mas quando estava com ela, naquelas preciosas horas na floresta, eu podia ser eu mesmo. Podia berrar aos 4 ventos a minha indignação com a Capital enquanto a via me dirigir um olhar condescendente e depois fazíamos alguma piada idiota e começávamos a rir de uma vida que não tinha graça alguma.

Eu tinha certeza que um dia acabaria nos Jogos, com meu nome lá 42 vezes, minhas chances realmente não eram muito boas. Katniss também tinha o nome inscrito muito mais vezes do que devia, mas não podíamos ter previsto o que aconteceu. Primrose Everdeen, irmã caçula de Katniss e provavelmente a garota mais meiga da cidade, cujo nome estava inscrito somente uma vez, foi escolhida. O óbvio aconteceu e Katniss assumiu seu lugar, ela nunca deixaria sua irmãzinha morrer assim.

Katniss, minha amiga, minha irmã, a garota mais linda que eu conhecia, estava indo para a morte e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer exceto desejar que sobrevivesse e cuidar de sua família como tinha prometido há muitos anos.

Reviews sempre bem vindos ^^


End file.
